


Prueba de Fuego

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Firefighter Steve Rogers, M/M, Revenge
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: El teniente Steve "Six-Pack" Rogers ama tres cosas: ser un bombero, montar su Harley y su soltería. Eso hasta que Anthony Stark cae en sus brazos en medio de un incendio. Pero justo cuando la pasión se encientre entre ellos, un enemigo implacable con un secreto y sediento de venganza se convierte en su peor pesadilla.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La historia estaba basada en los libros de Jo Davis (adaptada por mi persona para que sea un Stony).

El teniente Steve Rogers apretó sus dientes contra el ardor, cada músculo esforzándose mientras levantaba la pesa sobre su desnudo y sudoroso pecho.

Otra repetición, y otra. Debía parar, pero necesitaba agotar su cuerpo lo suficiente para dormir sin que las sombras hacinaran su mente, formando extrañas imágenes que siempre comenzaban en confusión.

Últimamente, noche tras noche siempre era lo mismo. Un grupo de fragmentos que terminaban en terror oscuro.

Gritando. Con ansiedad. ¿Por qué?

No había escape. No entendía...

―¡Steve! Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo?

¿En ese momento? Ahogándose. Había perdido el enfoque ante el recuerdo de sus pesadillas y ahora la barra plateada se presionaba contra su pecho, sus dedos atrapados debajo de ella.

El rostro preocupado del Capitán James Barnes apareció sobre el suyo. Bucky agarró la barra con ambas manos y la levantó, ayudando a posicionarla en su soporte.

Jadeando, Steve luchó por sentarse. James se arrodilló, sosteniéndolo con un mano sobre su espalda y la otra en su hombro.

―Gracias, amigo ―tosió Rogers, tomando varias respiraciones trabajosas.

―¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien.

―¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no realices esas flexiones en el banco sin un maldito observador?

Limpiando el sudor de su rostro, miró a Buck. Sip, su amigo estaba enojado, a juzgar por el reproche en sus ojos cafés.

―Lo siento. No pude encontrar a Morfeo esta noche. ―Hizo una pausa, fijándose en la apariencia demacrada de Barnes. ―Aparentemente no soy el único.

―Mierda. Sí. ―James se empujó sobre sus pies, retrocedió un par de pasos, y estacionó su trasero en el asiento de una bicicleta estacionaria. Con un suspiro, se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño.

Estudiándolo, Steve sintió sus entrañas retorcerse. Ojeras bajo sus ojos testificaban cuán poco había estado descansando. Había perdido tanto peso que sus pantalones de calentamiento colgaban de sus caderas. Y, Cristo, ¿cuándo había comenzado su cabello a volverse plateado en las sienes?

Por otro lado, todos conocían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―¿Aún está en la etapa de antojos? ―preguntó cuidadosamente.

―No me lo recuerdes. ―Su rostro mostró una extraña mezcla de felicidad y dolor.

―A pesar de que es el segundo embarazo, Natasha está más sensible y con mayores antojos que la primera vez.

Steve sacudió la cabeza con diversión y abrió su boca para responder, pero tres fuertes y altos tonos sonaron a través de los altavoces, interrumpiéndole.

El Capitán había comenzado a correr a toda velocidad hacia el garaje y Rogers había tirado de su descartada camiseta por sobre su cabeza para el momento en que la voz femenina de Darcy anunció un incendio en una casa en la parte más exclusiva de Malibú. Una sacudida de adrenalina lo recargó del agotamiento por el que había luchado.

Los otros miembros del turno entraron al garaje detrás de él, en silencio y alertas. Con movimientos rápidos, se prepararon colocándose su equipo.

Sam se instaló en su asiento frente al volante del camión de bomberos, con Barnes de copiloto. Thor y Loki en los asientos traseros. Steve por su parte se deslizó en el asiento del conductor de la ambulancia, Scott y Carol Danvers, la única mujer de la estación acompañándole.

Todo el equipo en camino en segundos, sin una palabra. Rápidos y eficientes.

**~°~°~°~**

―¡Apresúrense quieren!

Anthony Stark terminó la llamada al 991, guardó su teléfono de última generación en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con incredulidad. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Su corazón golpeaba furioso contra sus costillas, ¿cómo había llegado a pasar esto? Hizo memoria. ¿Había dejado algún aparato encendido? ¿La cocina funcionando? No, estaba seguro que Pepper y Rhodey lo mantuvieron alejado de los aparatos que explotaban fácilmente, reduciendo su interacción a exclusivamente la cafetera. ¿Y cuánto tardarían los bomberos en llegar aquí?

Demasiado maldito tiempo. A través de las enormes ventanas, vio las llamas expandiéndose por la sala de estar y el piso superior, también. Zapateó con el pie impaciente en medio de la calle, debatiéndose qué hacer.

Hasta que oyó un grito.

Frunció el ceño, mirando a la casa. Agudizó el oído esperando volver a oírlo. Él débil sonido de las sirenas alcanzó sus oídos, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Tal vez eso era lo que había oído antes.

Aun así, cruzó la calle y atravesó los setos artísticamente podados cerca de la puerta delantera, encontró la llave de agua. Pelear contra el incendio con una manguera de jardín era una idea estúpida, lo sabía. Pero, maldita sea ¡el lado testarudo y mandón de su personalidad le exigía que hiciera algo!

Abrió el grifo a su máxima capacidad y arrastró la manguera hasta el porche. Un momento de pánico se apoderó de él, ¿dónde rayos estaban las llaves de su casa? Sus dedos se hundieron en sus bolsillos delanteros, buscando. Una llave inglesa, tornillos; ¡ahí!

Manteniendo la manguera bajo el brazo, insertó en la cerradura la llave y la giró. Tanteando la perilla con los dedos, hizo una mueca. Joder. Usando el borde de su camiseta, agarró y giró la perilla, y abrió por completo la puerta. Una ola de calor y humo le quemó la cara a modo de saludo, escociéndole los ojos.

Parpadeó y entro al amplio vestíbulo, echándole un vistazo a la escena completa. Él no era ningún experto, pero le parecía que los incendios no comenzaban en mitad de la sala. ¿Es que su increíble sofá había entrado en combustión espontánea o qué?

Extraño, pero no había tiempo para analizar la situación. Apretó la boquilla, apuntando el chorro hacia la alfombra con la esperanza de saturar el material lo suficiente y detener el esparcimiento de las llamas a lo largo del piso. No funcionó. Humo espeso se elevaba a su alrededor. Cambió de dirección hacia las cortinas. Más humo, y luego el infierno se levantó. Burlándose de sus esfuerzos.

―¡Maldición!

El calor era insoportable. Sofocante, Tosió, mirando alrededor en busca de la puerta abierta, ahora apenas visible a través del humo. Admitiendo su derrota, dejó caer la manguera y se tambaleó hacia el porche.

El precioso aire golpeó su rostro quemado, pero cuando intentó tomar una respiración profunda, volvió a toser; dolor apretando su pecho. Su cabeza daba vueltas, igual que el enorme camión y la ambulancia que se detenían en la entrada.

Hombres salieron de los vehículos, una pareja corrió a agarrar y desenrollar una manguera. Sus imágenes borrosas se amontonaban en su rostro. Dio un paso adelante y la oscuridad lo amenazó.

Dos bomberos se apresuraron al interior de la casa en llamas. Una mano le agarró el brazo.

―¿Señor? ¿Está bien?

La profunda voz de barítono envió un estremecimiento a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Un suave trago de Jack Daniels luego de un largo periodo de sequía, calentando los dedos de sus manos y pies. Y otras partes también. _Joder Stark, enfócate._ Levantando su cabeza y se encontró mirando el más amplio pecho que jamás hubiera visto.

―¿Señor? ―Él se acercó más, con preocupación evidente en su tono.

Tony elevó más su barbilla. Un gigante hombre se cernía sobre él diciendo algo más. Ensombrecido por el ala del sombrero, notó la línea de su mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Labios rellenos sensuales. Ojos azules, como del color del cielo en un día despejado.

―Estoy... Bien ―dijo con voz ronca. Y rápidamente arruinó la afirmación aferrándose a su pecho por el ataque de tos. Bordes negros ampliándose, mareos ganando; el ardiente bombero desapareciendo.

Y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Tony hizo algo que jamás había hecho en sus treinta años.

Colapso en los brazos de un completo desconocido.

**~°~°~°~**

Steve se abalanzó hacia adelante, capturando al hombre mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. Lo cogió con poco esfuerzo, acunando su cuerpo contra su pecho. El miedo lo pinchó, junto con la irritación. ¿Cuándo aprendería la gente a dejarles los asuntos peligrosos a los profesionales?

Su mejilla descansaba contra su chaqueta mientras lo cargaba hacia la ambulancia, su cabello alborotado en todas direcciones, haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz; queriendo estornudar.

El shock cuando lo vio aún se mantenían con él, amaba el cabello castaño; cuerpos firmes, donde pudiera tener un buen agarrare; sin tener que contenerse.

_Eres patético Rogers. Enfócate._

Muy cuidadosamente, lo bajo hasta el suelo sobre su espalda. Tomó su muñeca y se obligó a concentrarse en su pulso. No en la forma en que eso vaqueros se ajustaban a su trasero.

_¡Ufff!_

O en como su camiseta, levemente subida le permitía ver su piel ligeramente bronceada. Y su muy trabajado y marcado abdomen.

Gimió bajo en su garganta, su lívido hambriento enviando fervientes señales de apreciación a su ingle.

_Mátenme ahora._

Ese había sido un turno malditamente largo. Ellos ni siquiera había intercambiado un saludo y él ya estaba pensando con la parte inferior de su anatomía. El hombre había sido herido, por el amor de Dios. Su trabajo era proporcionar ayuda, no comérselo con los ojos.

Cogió una máscara de oxígeno y un estetoscopio de la ambulancia, se arrodilló a su la otra vez, y escucho sus pulmones. No sonaban totalmente limpios, pero no estaban mal.

Concluyendo que sus signos vitales eran mucho más estables que los suyos propios, presionó la máscara sobre su boca y su nariz, la ansiedad formando un nudo frío y duro en sus entrañas. Por qué, no estaba seguro. Como paramédico capacitado, había hecho esto cientos de veces y sabía cuándo una víctima estaba en peligro de perder la vida. Él no lo estaba.

Lo observó atentamente, estudiando los signos de reactivación. Largas pestañas oscuras descansaban contra sus mejillas, una barba perfectamente recortada en forma de candado perfilaba su cara y sus labios, aunque finos; aún suplicaban perderte entre ellos. Adivinando, él posicionó su edad varios más joven que él. Joven y guapo incluso lleno de hollín.

Barnes, que había estado explorando el perímetro de la casa, manteniendo el seguimiento de todos y el progreso de la llamas, se acercó a él.

―¿Cómo está?

―Estará bien. Debería despertar de un momento a otro. ―Eso esperaba. Su mandíbula se tensó.

―¿Alguna idea de quién es?

―Ni siquiera una pista. ¿Vecino, buen samaritano?  ―Podía apostar su culo a que lo averiguaría.

―Probablemente pertenezca a ese coche estacionado al otro lado de la calle. La puerta del conductor está completamente abierta ―Observó Bucky.

Steve arrancó la mirada del castaño lo suficiente para lanzar una mirada de reojo al Audi amarillo. Él no se encerraría en esa lata de sardinas ni en un millón de años. Sacudió ese extraño pensamiento de su cabeza y miró a James.

―¿Cómo van las cosas en el interior de la casa?

―Carol y Scott están trabajando en el segundo piso. El fuego del primero ya fue controlado, pero lo daños son grandes. Hay que llamar a la división de incendios provocados en este caso, hermano. ―La expresión de Barnes era sombría.

El hombre misterioso se removió, y él frunció el ceño, intentando dividir su atención entre él y James.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―El punto de origen parece ser el centro de la sala de estar. El incendio asciende hasta el segundo piso de forma limpia y precisa.

―Oh, hombre. Eso apesta. ¿Por qué...?

La pregunta murió en cuanto uno de los miembros del equipo se tambaleó a través de la puerta delantera, arrancándose la máscara.

Scott. El miembro más nuevo y joven de la estación.

Barnes se dio la vuelta.

―¡Lang! ¿Qué demonios?

Scott cayó de rodillas en la hierba y vomitó.

Bucky se fue. Un frio siniestro recorrió a Rogers. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con el hombre parpadeando en su dirección. El alivio floreció, junto con una nueva urgencia.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Él dudo. Luego asintió.

Steve ebozó una gran sonrisa, dándole su mejor comportamiento tranquilizante.

―¡Excelente! Esto es oxígeno, y va a hacerte sentir mejor más rápido. ¿Puedes sostenerlo unos minutos de esa forma? ―Tomó su mano y la guio a su rostro. Él rodó los ojos y asintió. Steve alzó un ceja interrogante. ―No te muevas. Ya regreso.

Dejar solo a una víctima iba en contra de sus instintos, pero mientras trotaba hacia el pequeño grupo en el césped; no tenía que ser un síquico para saber que la situación estaba a punto de volverse mucho peor. Rogers se puso de cuclillas junto a Scott, esperando a que el chico se recuperara lo suficiente para hablar.

―Teniente ―Susurró Lang. Su garganta tragaba convulsivamente. ―En la planta superior...

Intercambiando una mirada rápida de preocupación con Buck, Steve puso un mano en el hombro de Scott.

―Tranquilo hombre. Inhala y exhala. Lentamente. ―Su presencia ejerció un efecto calmante. Luego de un momento Rogers continúo. ―Ahora, primero que todo. ¿Está bien Carol?

―Sí. El fuego está controlado. Me dijo que saliera, pero sé que no debí dejarla. Lo siento, pero es sólo que... ―Cerró sus ojos, temblando. ―N-nunca he v-visto nada como esto antes.

―Recuerda, respiraciones profundas. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

―Un c-cuerpo, en el dormitorio principal. Está e-esposado a la maldita cama.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Asombrado y en silencio. Steve se recuperó primero.

―¿Esto? ¿No él o ella?

―No se puede decir lo que era. Hay solo una p-persona carbonizada sin cabello, todo desparramado e hinchado como un cerdo asado…

―Hijo de puta ―dijo con voz áspera James, haciendo una mueca de dolor. ―Voy a llamar a la policía. ―Se dirigió hacia el camión mientras el jefe del batallón de incendios provocados y otro camión rodaban hasta parar en la calle.

Rogers se puso en pie, desviando la mirada a su chico misterioso. Desde el otro lado del camión, Loki había salido y estaba hablando con él. Laufeyson dijo algo sin duda gracioso, pues el Chico Maravilla le recompensó con una sonrisa cegadora. Loki se la devolvió.

―Discúlpame ―murmuró Steve dejando a Scott y Sam mirándolo.

Él se acercaba al amistoso par como un misil guiado por el calor. Si habitual paciencia y amor fraternal tomo un último aliento de aire y gruñó. Pensamientos irracionales y violentos invadieron su cerebro cansado.

Un año sin sexo, tu mano no cuenta, coronado por veinticuatro horas sin dormir le hace cosas malas a un hombre.

Ante su aproximación, Loki lo miró y le sonrió con desafío.

―Hola Six-Pack. Tu paciente está listo para dar vueltas. Solo le decía…

―Te necesito en la casa para ayudar a supervisar los trabajos de limpieza. Ahora.

La sonrisa de Loki decayó ante su tono seco, y parpadeó detrás de sus gafas.

―Pero eso no es…

―Tu trabajo. Lo sé. ―Suspiró, lamentando haber estallado. Laufeyson era un miembro superior en el equipo, respetado. Un hombre que todos esperaban se hiciera capitán un día. Loki y el chico misterioso lo miraban con incertidumbre.

―Cuando termine con el paciente, te ayudo. El capitán está esperando a la policía.

Las cejas oscuras de Loki se fruncieron.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

―Tenemos un cuerpo en el interior, posible homicidio. Está muy quemado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos verdes de Loki, y en silencio reconocieron la gravedad del asunto.

―Ah, mierda. Sí, me encargaré de la escena.

―Gracias, hombre. Te lo debo.

―Olvídalo.

Con eso, Loki se dirigió hacia la casa. A hacer mi trabajo porque yo tenía que ver al hombre. Una violación poco característica para un tipo regido por las reglas como yo. Steve aplastó una ola de culpa.

―¿Cuerpo? ―chilló el hombre, encontrando su voz al fin. ―¿Un cuerpo muerto? ¿En la casa?

Oh, hombre. Él era un idiota sin duda por mencionar una víctima frente a él.

Miro su cara. Sexy, decidió. Cabello castaño espeso, ojos oscuros, labios carnosos, besables, pidiéndolo a gritos. Él desconocido lo miró, esperando una respuesta.

―Me temo que sí. ―Rebuscó para dar una réplica inteligente. ―¿Conoce usted a la gente que vive aquí?

Él asintió.

―Es mi casa. Cuando bajé del auto y entré por el camino principal, vi el fuego por las ventanas, y llamé al 911.

Hablando debió haber irritado su garganta reseca. Hizo una pausa y se cubrió la boca, tosiendo un par de veces. Steve se inclinó hacia delante preocupado, instintivamente enroscando sus dedos alrededor de los suyos.

―Tenemos un poco de agua embotellada en el camión. ¿Puedo conseguirle una?

Tragando, le envió una sonrisa.

―Eso estaría bien.

Más rápido de que jamás se ha movido, tomó una botella y volvió a su lado. Torció la tapa, se la entregó, viendo mientras él le enviaba una sonrisa torcida.

―Gracias, cariño.

Se quedó mirando con fascinación la columna de su garganta mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y tomaba un largo trago de agua. ¿Cariño? ¿Él, que medía seis-dos y superaba las doscientas cinco libras en peso?

Cariño. Apelativo cariñoso. Probablemente utilizaba esa frase todo el tiempo, con todo el mundo.

Pero la forma en que lo dijo, cálido y sin aliento, como si realmente quisiera decirlo, hizo que por dentro diera divertidos saltos. Estúpido.

―Tony.

_¿Eh?_

―¿Lo siento?

―Mi nombre. Anthony, pero mis amigos me llaman Tony.

―¡Oh! Claro. Tony ―murmuró, probando el nombre. ―Soy el teniente Steve Rogers. Por favor, llámame Steve.

―¿No, Stevie? ―Sonrisa coqueta ladeada.

―Dios, no. El último tipo que me llamó así termino con el labio partido.

Sam pasaba, enrollando una manguera.

―Claro que sí. Cabrón. ―Él siguió su camino, desapareciendo en el camión.

―¡Oye, eso fue un accidente! ―Dijo Steve.

Tony se río.

―¿Siempre dejas que tus hombres te hablen así, Stevie?

Él arqueo una ceja y frunció el ceño, satisfecho de que Tony se sintiera bastante cómodo en su presencia para gastarle bromas.

―Hmmm. Chico con veta peligrosa. Del tipo que le gusta correr a una casa en llamas con una manguera de agua.

―Culpable de todos los cargos. Yo no podía solo estar allí parado como idiota.

Él se echó a reír, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

―¿Idiota? Lo dudo mucho.

―¿Así que aún con todo el hollín soy reconocible? Y sin comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi pregunta retórica.

Un poco confundido y sintiendo que estaba perdiendo de algo, Rogers le dio una segunda mirada, jurando al reconocerlo. Anthony “Tony” Stark, dueño de Industrias Stark.

―Es solo que me canso de ser juzgado por mi apariencia. ―Continuó Tony con un suspiro, una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios. ―La gente escucha mi apellido y suponen que me la paso sentado dando órdenes todo el día, sin mover un dedo.

Si alguien podría referirse a ser juzgado en base a la apariencia, podría ser él, pero su experiencia en esa área no era toda negativa. Particularmente en lo referente en la persuasión. Un típico punto de vista que sospechaba ya su interlocutor manejaba bien.

Volviendo a un tema seguro, le preguntó:

―¿Por qué venir tan tarde un sábado en la noche? O domingo por la mañana, diría, ya que son casi la dos.

―Estaba fuera por una conferencia, y esta se alargó cuando nos quedamos tomando unos tragos mientras jugábamos en el casino. ―Él se estremeció. ―Después del llamar al 911, me pareció oír un grito. Muy espeluznante. Es por eso que corrí hacia la casa, pero cuando las sirenas sonaron a la distancia, pensé que estaba equivocado.

―¿Alguna idea, de quien es el cuerpo que se encuentra dentro? ¿Tiene hijos, pareja?

―No a ambas. Las únicas personas que tienen acceso además de mi persona, estaban conmigo esta noche, gracias al cielo.

Dedos fríos rozaron la nuca de Steve por segunda vez esta noche.

Algo malo había ocurrido aquí, y Tony era el propietario de la casa. Y si hubiera llegado un minuto o dos más temprano…

―Oh, Cristo. ―Miró alrededor, buscando más allá de las luces intermitentes de los vehículos de emergencia.

―¿Qué?

―Piensa. ¿Viste a alguien en el camino hacia el barrio, ya sea a pie o conduciendo?

―Sólo a una camioneta oscura, ¡espera un minuto! Tú no crees que pasé al asesino, ¿o sí? ―Él palideció, presionando una mano temblorosa, que no pudo ocultar de todo contra su boca.

―Yo no sé. No soy policía. Es posible, aunque, quiero que les digas todo lo que puedas recordar. Y sé muy prudente durante un tiempo. Mantente seguro y aléjate cuando los policías terminen de interrogarte. No te quedes, y cuando regreses a revisar la casa, trae a un amigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió con la cabeza, los ojos redondos.

―Está bien.

Le había asustado. Infierno, él se había asustado. Pero mejor paranoico que muerto.

―Hablando de policías, ellos están aquí. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ellos.

―Seguro. ―Él miró hacia donde una patrulla negra y blanca se había detenido en la calle, al lado de la acera. Su corazón se apretó ante la idea de dejarlo ir sin saber si estaría a salvo. ―¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Debería llevarte al hospital, tal vez para que ellos tengan un buen vistazo de tus pulmones?

―Oh no. ¿Me ayudas a ponerme en pie?

Dando un paso, le ofreció su mano, la cual Stark tomo con una sonrisa. Su palma más pequeña casi desapareciendo entre la suya. Mirando su cara fijamente, buscó una excusa, no importaba lo poco convincente, para volver a verlo. Antes que pudiera formar una, Tony se puso de puntillas, se apoyó en su pecho, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

―Gracias por rescatarme, gran hombre. ―Tocó su rostro pensativamente, como si estuviera sopesando una importante decisión. ―Adiós, Steve.

El castaño se volvió y comenzó a caminar a través del césped, hacia el policía barrigón saliendo de la patrulla. Y como un idiota, le siguió con la mirada, sin palabras, el soldado por debajo de su cinturón preparado. Su piel estremecida por su beso y la sangre corriendo en sus oídos. ¡Páralo!

Pero le había frito el cerebro. O tal vez era desesperanzadamente inepto para comunicarse con un hombre como Tony. Hombres agradables con inteligencia y mucho atractivo sexual.

Justo ahora, vendería su alma una onza del carisma de Sam.

De pronto, Tony se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

―Ah, y ¿Steve?

―¿Sí?

―Para tu información, mi número está en el bolsillo de tu camisa.

Con su tiro de despedida, él desfiló; balanceando las caderas, y dejándolo con la boca abierta. Poco a poco, una gran y cursi sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara. ¡Anotó! Nada más que en la red.

A su lado un suave silbido de apreciación flotó en el aire.

―¡Caliente! No es tanto mi estilo, pero no está tampoco nada mal.

El pecho le apretó.

―Ni se te ocurra Sam. O voy a aplastarte como el molesto mosquito que eres. Dolorosamente.

―Sabes, tal vez Stevie no es un chico aburrido, después de todo. ―Río.

Dejó ir la puya. Las sensaciones barriendo lo que había creído mucho tiempo muerto. Despertando los sentidos como saliendo del coma. Por primera vez en muchos años, mantuvo la esperanza de que mañana no amanecería solo en un interminable día. Un estremecimiento de emoción cantó en su sangre, a sabiendas que vería a Tony de nuevo. Pronto.

Más allá de mañana, ¿quién sabía?

A pesar de su alegría, el cosquilleo en la parte de posterior de su cuello regresó. Una presencia amenazante tirando de cuerdas invisibles, haciéndolos bailar a todos cualquier melodía retorcida que había elegido.

―Necesito dormir un poco. ―Murmuró, frotándose los ojos. Pacífica e ininterrumpidamente.

El resplandor de la atrevida invitación de Tony comenzó a desvanecerse, el sentido común regresando a clavar en su corazón garras viciosas.

Un hombre no puede vivir solo de sueños y deseos. Él había aprendido esa lección hace una vida atrás, y la aprendió bien. Pero el beso de Tony había sido cálido y sólido, no un sueño. Un bálsamo más sobre esas viejas y dolorosas heridas.

Soltado un suspiro cansado, caminó para unirse al resto del equipo. Un hombre que había estado despierto las veinticuatro horas no tenía por qué meter un palo en un agujero de un zorrillo. Después de que estuviera inconsciente por un par de horas, el mundo se enderezaría otra vez.

¿Y esa ridícula picazón en los omoplatos? Tenía treinta seis años de edad, por el amor de Dios. No había demonios que acecharan en las sombras, esperando para devorarlo.

~°~°~°~

Miró el hervidero de actividad, todos ellos sin idea. Corriendo a salvar las ruinas. Consiguiendo la primera probada de su poder.

Sonrió. Tan jodidamente simple, literalmente mirándolos a la cara. Ellos investigarían, probarían, tomarían muestras, fotografías, la autopsia. Y al final, se encontrarían exactamente con lo que había previsto. La verdad no estaba en el qué o el cómo, sino en el porqué. Un paso atrás para los detalles, y ver el panorama completo. Y lo harían, con el tiempo. Buscarían el patrón, y con mucho gusto los complacería.

Tenía el control del tablero del juego, y ellos eran sus piezas para mover a su antojo. El patrón conduce al móvil. Luego, las apuestas suben, y el juego se convierte en una carrera de nervios hasta el final de línea. El ganador se lleva el premio.

Venganza.

―Llegaré en primer lugar, porque yo escogí el destino. ―Río entre dientes. ― Sí, sabrás mi nombre, pedazo de mierda.

En un punto, los demás también lo averiguarían. La recompensa no carecía de riesgos. Quería, necesitaba, que todos ellos aprendieran quien había arrastrado a todo el Departamento de Bomberos de Malibú en el abismo del infierno, y porqué. Lo anhelaba.

―Pero tú tendrás que descubrirlo antes que los demás. ―Disfrutando de la idea, cambió de lugar en su escondite. ―Voy a apretar el tornillo hasta que te rompas la presión. Hasta que pidas misericordia y caigas de rodillas. Y cuando caigas derrotado, voy a rasgar tu corazón.

Entrecerrando los ojos, observó desde un punto de vista más cómodo a su presa dirigiéndose al equipo. Un hombre entre hombres. Sería necio subestimarlo, extremadamente poderoso no solo debido a su tamaño, sino a su presencia. Ellos estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya, corriendo como ratones a un movimiento de su mano. Una razón más para odiar al teniente.

Ellos no saben la verdad.

Sería tan fácil obtener un rifle de alto alcance y simplemente tomar su vida.

Cuidado. Aprovecha la rabia. Juega el juego.

Y añade una nueva pieza al tablero, el hombre.

Maldita sea, le había visto. La pregunta era, ¿Qué tan bien? Sin duda, él había conectado el fuego con la camioneta oscura, saliendo de la calle desierta mientras él doblaba la esquina. Diciéndole a la policía acerca de un extraño que no tenía nada que ver con esta comunidad, soñolienta y de personas de alta clase.

Ahora tendría que deshacerse de la camioneta.

Su mandíbula se apretó por la ira. Dos días de cubrir la zona, estudiando idas y venidas de los residentes, escogiendo la casa vacía perfecta, sólo para tener al hombre presentándose de forma inesperada. Aunque presentaba un reto, un nuevo giro a la diversión.

Por su puesto, tendría que disponer de él, quizá no de inmediato. Las chispas volando entre ellos habían comenzado casi otro incendio. Interesante y potencialmente útil. Que una relación floreciera entre ellos sería un regalo del cielo. Utilizar a la conquista del teniente como la herramienta final, bueno… sin daño, ni falta. En ese caso, tendría que mantener el plan original.

Antes de que Steve Rogers diera su último suspiro, se arrepentiría del día en que había nacido.


	3. Chapter 3

Por lo general, Tony prefería dormir desnudo. Ahí, en la intimidad de su departamento en la cuidad, en la oscuridad de su habitación. Donde al cerrar los ojos, con las sábanas acariciando su piel, recodaba otros tiempos. De manos rozando, explorando, cumpliendo las más locas fantasías, que muchas veces nadie se atrevería a reconocer; ni siquiera a sí mismos.

Esta noche, la desnudez sólo le dejó sentirse horriblemente expuesto.

A pesar del pijama que se había puesto como una armadura, tembló entre su capullo caliente de seda. Un refugio, aunque una ilusión. Una larga ducha caliente había lavado el sudor y el olor a humo, pero no tuvo efecto positivo alguno sobre la nube negra que de repente pendía sobre su cabeza.

Esa pobre persona, quienquiera que fuera él o ella. Que aterrorizante debe haber sido quemarse hasta morir, eso si esa persona no había sido asesinada antes del incendio. ¡Qué horrible tener a un psicópata suelto en la cuidad, probablemente orgulloso de lo que había hecho!

Steve dijo que podría estar en peligro, un pequeño detalle que había olvidado mencionar a sus ansiosos amigos cuando habían recibido su mensaje de emergencia y llamado poco después. El policía regordete con la personalidad de un ladrillo había estado de acuerdo. ¿La brillante sugerencia del representante de la Ley? Conseguir un perro. Claro. Robocop no tenía que sacarlo a caminar, o limpiar la “popo” de la alfombra cuando se enojara porque se había ido mucho tiempo.

Olvida el perro. Un hombre grande patea culos, por otra parte…

Mmm. Steve no haría pis en la alfombra, tampoco. Oh, él probablemente tenía varios desagradables y molestos hábitos. La mayoría los tienen. Lo que no daría por conocer todos y cada uno de ellos.

―El teniente Steve Rogers ―dijo, probando.

Fuerte y sólido, como el hombre mismo. Un tipo grande con el que nadie en su sano juicio se metería. Sin embargo, era reservado, casi tímido, al menos cuando él le había hablado. Había estado solícito, genuinamente preocupado. Lo mejor de todo, él le había hecho sentirse pequeño y un poco cohibido. Una hazaña para nada insignificante en eso último, cuando hasta ahora ha tomado el mando con todas sus parejas; sean hombres o mujeres.

¿Qué aspecto tenía fuera del abrigo, sin la sombra de su sombrero ocultando su cincelada estructura ósea?

Aun así, en la química verdadera no lo era todo sobre apariencias, se recordó. Él no necesitaba babear sobre su cuerpo para sentir el zumbido dispararse directo a sus pies simplemente por estar cerca de él, hablando con él.

No hay duda. Steve tenía ese algo. Que le hacía olvidarse de respirar. Casi como si le hubiera reconocido a un nivel primitivo. Su encuentro no se parecía a nada que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Y lo había echado a perder actuando cual colegiala tonta suspirando por el quarterback, cuando no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

―Para tu información… mi número está en el bolsillo de tu camisa. ¡Por Tesla! ―Un suave sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, bufando bajo mientras se reprende mentalmente. ¿Estaba el soltero más codiciado perdiendo su toque? ―Rhodes va a burlarse demasiado si se entera.

El pobre teniente probablemente salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, agradecido de haber escapado de sus garras. Después de que metió su lengua en su boca, por supuesto; si la expresión de estupor en su rostro era un indicativo.

Que le dejó solo y cargando con más preocupaciones que cuando despertó por la mañana. Mierda.

Pepper y Happy absolutamente no podían saber que podría haber visto al incendiario/asesino, y viceversa. Su hermano, Rhodes, lo podía manejar. Hora de la verdad, tendría que mentirles a la cara, y la idea le hizo dibujar un mohín. Siempre había sido un mal mentiroso, al menos hacia las tres personas que más amaba en el mundo.

―Bonito lío. ―Se enterró más profundamente en las sábanas.

El amanecer se había deslizado a través de las persianas y por la alfombra con un pálido naranja y oro. Reprimiendo un bostezo sus párpados comenzaros a caer finalmente en la derrota. Y a medida que se hundió en la inconciencia, la visión de un hombre grande, sexy, alzándolo sin esfuerzo en sus brazos tomó fuerza.

Sonrió en su almohada. Por primera vez en meses, pensó que estaba listo para darle otra oportunidad a hacer sus fantasías realidad.

~°~°~°~

A él le encantaba el jardín por la noche.

No había gritos. No había golpes.

Este era su bosque mágico, y aquí la bruja buena lo protegía del malvado trol. Ella rociaba su polvo por todas partes, y nadie más podía entrar.

Le gustaba esconderse en las filas de las plantas.  Especialmente el maíz y los tomates. Ellos eran los más altos si bien algo delgados. Eso estaba bien, porque él era muy flaco también.

Pero iba crecer grande un día. Más grande que las plantas de tomate o los tallos de maíz. ¡Más grande que su casa de mala muerte!

Y cuando lo hiciera, su papá no podía golpearlo nunca más.

La tierra se sintió bien entre los dedos de sus manos. Suave y fresca. Tocó una hoja plateada, le sonrió a las viñas rizadas y a las verduras. ¿Habría montones y montones de tomates este año? Mamá los utilizaba en la salsa de espagueti.

Gritos, voces airadas, llegaron a sus oídos.

¿Quién estaba en su jardín? ¡El polvo mágico no funciona!

Un golpe sordo. Una palabra malsonante.

Se detuvo, mirando hacia la larga hilera de plantas, el corazón agitado en su pecho delgado. La luz de una linterna hacia atrás y hacia adelante, buscando. Instintivamente, se quitó del camino, escondiéndose.

En el resplandor de la linterna, vio un par de piernas y…

Sus ojos se abrieron redondos. El miedo le obstruía la garganta, impidiéndole gritar.

Se apartó. Tropezó y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Se puso en pie de un brinco y salió corriendo.

_¡No! ¡Vete!_

_No, no, no…_

―¡Ahhh!

Steve despertó sobresaltado, jadeando, mirando al techo de su dormitorio. La tormenta en su cerebro poco a poco calmándose mientras el terror del sueño disminuía.

―¿Qué diablos fue eso? ―Jadeó. Limpiándose una gota de sudor de ceño con manos tembloras y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar los tentáculos pegajosos del miedo. Calmando su corazón. Una vez más.

Meses de este rollo de película extraña atacándolo en el sueño para llegar a él. No tenía una maldita idea de lo que aquella pesadilla quería decir, bueno; no más allá de ser una serie de recuerdos de su horrible infancia, si admitía la verdad. El abuso había sido lo suficientemente real, al igual que el jardín de su madre. Su refugio.

El jardín era uno de los dos únicos buenos recuerdos que tenía de su primera casa, la que había compartido con sus padres biológicos. El otro era lo mucho que su madre lo había amado, antes de que hubiera escapado rumbo a lo desconocido, dejando que sufriera a manos de un hombre violento. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Su padre había estado muerto y enterrado desde hace más de treinta años. Agradecía a dios por George y Winifred Barnes que se habían lanzado a rescatar a un niño medio muerto de una existencia infernal.

No le había dicho a nadie sobre los ataques, el insomnio. Sabía que Winnie y George habrían entendido y querido ayudar, pero se había contenido para no preocuparlos. No podía hacerle eso a Buck, tampoco. El pobre tenía ya sus manos llenas al que sobrevivir, como para agregar la necesidad de lidiar con un mejor amigo/hermano que podría estarse volviendo loco.

Con un gemido, Steve rodó sobre su costado y miró el reloj digital en la mesita de noche. ¿Dos y media de la tarde? ¡Qué despilfarro tan vergonzoso de un buen domingo! El lado positivo, había conseguido casi seis horas de bendito sueño antes del desagradable despertar.

Se desenredó a sí mismo de las sábanas, empujándose fuera de la cama y caminando hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera. No importaba la hora del día, era conscientemente llamado por java. Su peor vicio. Sí, adoraba Starbucks.

Con el café preparándose, se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Veinte minutos más tarde, iba vestido con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta gris, bebiendo su infusión en la mesa de la cocina. Echándole vistazos indecisos a su celular en el mostrador. ¿Llamar o no llamar?

Él apestaba en la cosa chico-conoce-chica o en este caso chico-conoce-chico y su historial de relaciones a largo plazo daba miedo. Sobraba decir que la mayoría de parejas con las que había salido en los últimos años quería dormir con él y punto. Menos la parte de dormir. Cuando escuchaba sobre cepillos de dientes o un cambio de ropa en el armario, terminaba todo rápidamente. Y sí, por un tiempo había sido feliz dejando todo pensamiento a cargo de su parte inferior. Era un hombre con deseo sexual intenso, después de todo.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, el sexo casual le hizo sentirse solo y usado. Pero la idea de ser emocionalmente vulnerable, ¿dependiendo de alguien para su felicidad? Le congelaba y provocaba nauseas en su estómago.

Se había abstenido por un año, tratando de encontrar solución a su problema. Sam, incrédulo, había dicho que perdió la jodida cabeza. ¿Por qué un solterón confirmado debía arreglar lo que no estaba roto? Tal vez el chico tenía razón sobre este punto.

Y ahora estaba repugnantemente cansado de su propia compañía. Conocer a Tony anoche había sido su punto de ruptura. El hombre tenía sentido del humor, era educado, sexy y exuberante, a menos que hubiese perdido su presunción… Dispuesto. Sólo fantasear acerca de las diversas formas en que lo harían provocaba que se endureciera. Así que, ¿por qué luchar contra la atracción?

Cruzando el pequeño espacio hacia el mostrador, tomó su celular y la pequeña tarjeta de negocios que había dejado a la par.

―Anthony Edward Stark, CEO de Industrias Stark. ―Leyó.

Marcado el número, esperó, asaltado por un caso repentino de nervios. No estaba acostumbrado a asumir el papel de cazador. ¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Y si había malinterpretado las señales?

―¿Hola? ―Una voz ronca, atontada lo saludó.

Diablos, que estaba todavía en la cama.

―¿Um, Tony?

Una vacilación.

―¿Sí?

―Es Steve Rogers. De ayer por la noche.

―¡Oh! ―Un susurro. ―¡Steve! Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Cerró los ojos, apenas reprimiendo un gemido.

―Me estaba preguntando, es decir, pensé que tal vez, que te gustaría…

―¡Por supuesto!

Sus ojos se abrieron.

―Ah…

―Lo siento ―dijo riendo, ahora sonaba alegre y completamente despierto―. Supongo que debo esperar y dejar que termines. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

_Uh, ¿me gustaría que fuera bajando sobre mí hasta tener tus labios carnosos sobre…?_

Se aclaró la garganta.

―Bueno, ¿pensé que podría acercarte a para que revisaras la casa, después podríamos ir a comer algo? Casual, nada elegante.

―Suena muy bien. ¿A qué hora?

―Paso por ti en media hora.

―¡Todavía estoy en la cama!

―No tengo quejas aquí. ―Suspiró él.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Media hora. Pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta son todo lo que necesitas para lo que tengo en mente.

―Ohh, eres un hombre malo, teniente Rogers ―dijo arrastrando las palabras ―. Te lo advierto de una vez, cuando el monstruo del pantano responda la puerta, tú lo pediste. Creo que vamos a averiguar de qué estas hecho. ¿eh?

Su mala broma le arrancó una sonrisa, calentando una pequeña parte dentro de sí.

―De lo más duro Sr. Stark. A prueba de balas.

―Ya veremos. ―Canturreó. ―¿Necesitas indicaciones?

―Seguro. ―Rebuscó una nota adhesiva y una pluma, escribiendo la ruta a su apartamento a diez minutos de distancia. ―Lo tengo.

―Treinta minutos, entonces. Hasta luego, Steve.

Colgando, lanzó un grito y un puñetazo al aire. ¿A quién le importaba si estaba actuando como un adolescente enamorado? Hablar con Tony obraba milagros.

Sonriendo, se dio cuenta de que esperaba pasar toda la tarde con él; más de lo que había querido con cualquier otro. _Despacio, muchacho._ Cogió su chaqueta de cuero del brazo del sofá de la sala, encogiendo sus hombros en ella. En el camino a través de la cocina pillando el llavero y dirigiéndose a la puerta en el garaje adjunto. Su gigantesca Ford F-250 y la Harley estaban estacionadas una al lado de la otra.

―Oh sí, _baby._ Vamos a ver de qué estás hecho.

Se volvió a la Harley y subió el encendido. La máquina rugiendo a la vida con un ronroneo que erizó su piel y aceleró su sangre. Guiando la moto fuera del garaje, se le ocurrió mirar hacia su puerta delantera. Un aleteo de papel llamó su atención y frenando, levantó la visera de su casco. ¿Una nota de uno de sus “hermanos” de estación? Nah, abrían llamado. Algo acerca de una carta en su puerta le pareció extraño. ¿Quién la puso no se había tenido a bien a sonar el timbre y simplemente hablar con él en persona?

Hizo una pausa. Casi bajándose de la moto para buscarla.

No. Para negocios y placer, cualquiera que importara sabía cómo llegar a él. El sobre podría esperar. Había lugares más importantes donde estar.

Un hombre muy especial que impresionar.

Sonriendo, bajó la visera, pisó el acelerador y dejó que los caballos corrieran. Cuando llegó al final de la calle, un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor trajo consigo el cosquilleo de anoche. Por un segundo, podría jurar que había visto una figura de pie en la sombra del manzano en su patio frontal.

Volteando, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Incendio, asesinato, sueño y privación de sexo, extraños sobres y ahora alucinaciones. No había nadie debajo del condenado árbol, pero…

El presagio volvió.

Como si hubiera estado atrapado en un carro sin frenos. Su vida, apunto de ir en una espiral sin control, un fantasma llamando a la cacería. Con una gran diferencia. Él ya no estaba hambriento, ni era el pequeño ratón golpeado que había sido de niño. Estos días, cualquier idiota que quisiera una parte de Steve Rogers obtendría un apropiado ajuste de actitud.

_¿Problemas?_

_¡Tráelos!_

~°~°~°~

Tirando las sábanas, Tony salió de la cama y se dirigió al armario. ¡Treinta minutos!

¿Estaba Steve realmente tan ansioso por verlo de nuevo que no podía esperar para que luciera medio decente? ¿O tal vez media hora parecía una eternidad para un hombre que solía golpear la puerta en treinta segundos y hacer decisiones de medio segundo que salvaban vidas?

Escudriñando a través de vaqueros, decidió que la segunda explicación encajaba mejor en el teniente. No lo veía como una persona precipitada, sino como una roca firme. En completo control. Un hombre que ponía su vista en una meta y la seguía. Un poco como él.

Cada instinto le decía que con Steve, lo que ves es lo que tienes.

Y hasta ahora, a Tony le gustaba lo que veía.

Una oleada de entusiasmo le invadió de pronto, estableciéndose como un agitado burbujeo en su estómago. Sí, el sexy bombero podría terminar siendo un mentiroso de porquería, ¿pero y qué? Ese era el riego que todos toman al conocer a alguien.

Mordiendo su labio con indecisión, finalmente seleccionó un par de viejos y confortables vaqueros. Algo desgastados, pero se acomodaban perfectamente ajustándose y resaltando en los lugares indicados. Después sacó dos camisetas de su gancho y las sostuvo, debatiendo. Ambas eran negras, solo que una tenía el logo de su banda favorita y la otra era sencilla.

_Mmm. Chaqueta, gafas rojas… la sencilla._

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Tony llevó su ropa a la habitación.

―¿Look natural? Bien.

Silbando, desechó su pijama y se vistió rápidamente, optando por unos confortables tenis. En el baño, domesticó su cabello con un poco crema; dándole un look desenfado y despreocupado, luego cepilló sus dientes. Finalizando, se miró en el espejo y sonrió con una mueca.

Ugh. Aquel no era su mejor día. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos por el humor eran evidencia de ellos, igual que sus ojos inyectados en sangre, por lo que buscó en el gabinete de medicinas por gotas.

Apretando unas gotas en cada ojo, pestañó ante el escozor, las palabras de Steve dando vueltas en su cabeza. _Un horrible cuerpo quemado._ Tony se estremeció, recordando como el fuego se había extendido desde la sala hacia alrededor. Deliberadamente. Joder, había escapado del asesino por un segundo y milagrosamente sus amigos no habían estado ahí tampoco. ¿Quién haría algo tan horrible y por qué? Esperaba que la policía cogiera al culpable pronto.

Negando, presionó el incidente al fondo de su mente y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar una botella de agua para su garganta seca, dejándose caer en su sofá mientras esperaba por el teniente. Gracioso como los sobrantes quince minutos de repente parecían una eternidad.

Hojeando el correo en su tablet, contestó unos cuantos mails urgentes. Un leve sonido interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo; el trueno distante haciéndose más fuerte. Ladeó la cabeza, ubicando el sonido. Una motocicleta. Ninguno de sus vecinos conducía una. El motociclista en cuestión se estacionó fuera de su puerta, y apagó el motor. Su corazón hizo un gracioso giro mientras pesadas botas seguían su camino. Dudando.

El castaño estaba de pie y moviéndose hacia la puerta incluso antes del rápido golpe. Miró a través de la mirilla, no viendo más que una isla de ancho pecho musculoso, dejando pocas dudas de quien esperaba del otro lado. Armándose de valor contra los ligeros nervios, abrió la puerta y retrocedió.  

Y olvidó respirar.

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

Un metro ochenta ocho de hermosa perfección masculina llenaban la entrada. Una camiseta gris extendida sobre sus bien definidos pectorales y tensos abdominales, pero la chaqueta de cuero escondía mucho de vista. Su apreciativa mirada se deslizó más abajo, notando como los vaqueros abrazaban sus piernas y ahuecaban la protuberancia de su sexo como un guante.

Pequeño no era una palabra que él consideraría en asociación a Steve Rogers.

―¿Puedo entrar?

Ohh, esa profunda voz, wiskey y sábanas enredadas. Su primera impresión no había sido de su imaginación. Tony pestañó a su invitado, que enseñó una sonrisa tentativa.

―Seguro, ¡entra! ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua o Soda? ―Saludó, haciendo se a un lado; consiente de haber sido atrapado observando la entrepierna ajena.

―Estoy bien, gracias. Tomé un café antes de venir.

―¿A media tarde? Pensé que los policías tenían el mercado en ese hábito en particular. ―Se burló, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Steve se río naturalmente, haciendo que su corazón saltara ante la enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos perfectos. Una delgada cicatriz blanca recorría desde su sien izquierda hasta la mejilla y su nariz se notaba donde había sido quebrada alguna vez, salvándolo de ser demasiado perfecto. Algo bueno, porque si él no fuera bombero; hubiera creído que salió directamente de la revista GQ o similar.

―En absoluto. La mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta de que nosotros tenemos que responder a muchas de las mismas llamadas que la policía. Accidentes automovilísticos, disputas terminadas en heridas, situaciones de rescate. Nómbralas, la lista sigue interminablemente. Después del incendio de anoche, tuvimos tres llamadas más. Cuando salí a las siete esta mañana, prácticamente arrastraba mi trasero.

Moviendo su cabeza, Tony forzó su atención del estado de su trasero, que espera luego comprobar.

―De ese modo, tus horas de sueño están realmente alteradas y al despertar, tienes toda la agobiante necesidad por el néctar que hace movernos.

―Exacto. Esa cosa es mi peor vicio.

El castaño arqueó una ceja en incredulidad. Café, ¿el peor vicio de un hombre hecho a la medida para pecar? Claro. Antes que pudiera formar una apropiada respuesta, de todos modos, notó que estaba sosteniendo un brazo detrás de su espalda.

―¿Qué estas escondiendo ahí, Teniente? ¿Un arma?

―Nah, nada tan emocionante. Solo esto. ―Con una floritura, Steve blandió su sorpresa.

Un sencillo pero bonito ramo primaveral se balanceó frente a su nariz, con margaritas, claveles, un par de rosas y unas vibrantes flores púrpura de las cuales no sabía el nombre. El regalo usaba una envoltura plástica transparente, y la etiqueta del precio que él había olvidado quitar presumía siete dólares y noventa centavos, de la tienda de comestibles de la cuadra.

Justo ahí y en ese momento, Tony se derritió por completo.

―¡Vaya! ―Asombrado las tomó, inhalando su fragancia. ―Inesperado, pero bonito. Gracias. ―El castaño no se había dado cuenta de que Steve había estado observando su reacción como un pequeño niño ansioso. Su expresión tensa disolviéndose en una tímida y complaciente sonrisa mientras asentía.

―Con gusto. Sé que es algo poco convencional, más después de lo que pasaste ―dijo él ―. Me parece apropiado. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Tony le miró ladeando su cabeza, notando la sinceridad por su bienestar. ¡Qué hombre tan amable! ¿De verdad no tenía defecto alguno?

Alejando la pregunta poco caritativa, se puso de puntillas y plantó un beso en su mejilla. _Mmm, olía fantástico._ Una especie de esencia a madera, aire fresco, cien por ciento hombre. En un segundo añoró capturar su boca sensual contra la suya, mordisquear y explorar, averiguar si sabía tan bien como olía.

―La garganta está un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien. Pondré esto en agua y podremos irnos ¿okey? ―Volteando, regresó a la cocina, puso el ramo en la mesa, y buscó entre los cajones algo que usar de florero. ―¿A dónde vamos de todas formas?

Steve le siguió, recostándose con el arco de entrada.

―Si todavía necesitas pasarte por tu casa, podemos ir allá primero. No quiero vayas solo. ―Su mandíbula se tensó.

―Así lo había planeado, pero Pepper, Happy y Rhodes llamaron tempano esta mañana y dijeron que no me preocupara por el desorden. Sinceramente, no creo que sea la verdadera razón. No les dije que había perdido al asesino por un pelo, pero no dudo que sospechen. Su radar es muy bueno y yo muy malo mintiendo, puede que lo último pese más, tomando en cuenta que llevamos demasiados años juntos.

―Sí, te escuché. Winnie y George siempre han sido muy protectores conmigo. Cuando era niño, no podía estornudar sin que me llevaran a la clínica.

Perplejo, detuvo su búsqueda y le dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento. Una extraña sombra pasó por el rostro del rubio… tristeza.

―¿Son tus padres? ―Seleccionando un jarrón, lo llenó de agua en el lavabo, pretendiendo no notar su repentino malestar.

―Mis padres adoptivos. Fui a vivir con ellos cuando tenía cuatro. George Barnes es el jefe de bomberos de Malibú, padre de mi mejor amigo, el Capitán James Barnes y mi jefe.

Cuan extraño era escuchar a Steve refiriéndose a las personas que lo criaron por su primer nombre. Había una distancia entre él y sus padres, sin embargo no podía confundir su amor y orgullo mientras hablaba de ellos. ¿La mayoría de los niños pequeños no crecían llamando a sus padres adoptivos mamá y papá?

―Deben ser personas maravillosas ―dijo cuidadosamente, colocando las flores en el vaso.

―Los mejores. ―Pestañeando, Rogers aclaró su garganta, poniendo luego una animada sonrisa. ―¿Listo?

―¿Para ir a dónde?

―Es una sorpresa. ¿Asustado de ir motocicleta?

―¡Ja! Necesitas más que eso para asustarme, Teniente.

Una mirada de aprobación acompañó la nueva sonrisa.

―Toma tu chaqueta y nos vamos.

Caminando hacia la salida, Tony agarró la cazadora negra del sofá y se la puso, luego cogió su cartera y lentes oscuros. Se aseguró de cerrar el departamento, guardando sus llaves en el bolsillo donde tenía su celular. Bajando las gradas y silbando por lo bajo al ver la Harley.

―Quédate cerca y agárrate fuerte, brazos alrededor de mi cintura. ―Indicó el rubio, pasándole un caso y montándose en la moto.

_Ohh sí. Lo tengo cubierto._

Stark se montó y se moldeó a su ancha espalda, sus muslos interiores presionados contra los exteriores de él. Él calor de su cuerpo quemándole por sobre la ropa. Estaba muy agradecido de tener una razón, cualquier razón para tocarlo, al envolver sus brazos alrededor de su centro.

―¡Aquí vamos!

Steve retrocedió lentamente fuera del espacio, enderezándose, y se alejó. No iba tan rápido, pero Tony no podía detener la risa nerviosa y eufórica ante el sentimiento de escape, en la que el rubio le acompaña.

No conocía a Steve Rogers en absoluto, pero uno a veces simplemente lo sabía. Y algo le decía que estaba en peligro real de perder su corazón por un gran y sexy bombero.

Un héroe que había salvado su vida.

Un caballero que le trajo flores.

Que amaba y respetaba a sus padres.

Y que tenía hipnotizantes ojos celestes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ese hombre lo volvía completamente loco de lujuria. Si Tony supiera lo que Steve quería hacerle ―y en cuántas maneras diferentes se imaginaba haciéndolo―, probablemente saltaría de la motocicleta y huiría.

O quizás no.

No había levantado ninguna señal que dijera “mantente alejado”. Todavía. De hecho, todo sobre Tony ―su tibia bienvenida, esos jeans ajustados y la camiseta moldeada a su cuerpo, la forma en la que sonrió ante las flores―, sugería que estaba dispuesto a ver hacia donde iban las cosas entre ellos. Señales positivas.

Rayos, incluso en su propiamente sonaba como un idiota excitado y desesperado. Solo porque luciera estupendo y quisiera conocerlo mejor, no significaba que tuviera derecho a anticipar un rápido revolcón. George le daría un golpe en la cabeza por pensar así, sin importar que le sobrepasara treinta y un kilogramos o algo así. Recordándole que Winnie lo había criado para ser respetuoso… Incluso si no aprobaba sus “compañías”.

Girando a hacia la izquierda por la calle Pierpont Bulevard, decidió ser él mismo con Tony, sin pretensiones. Dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran naturalmente, o no. No tenía nada que perder que ya no le hubiera sacado.

Andando el último par de millas hacia su destino, se relajó y se permitió disfrutar el suave y tibio abrazo del hombre apretado contra su espada. El aire salado azotando su ropa, el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa creando burbujas blancas que poco a poco se deshacían al regresar al mar.

La gente que viví y trabaja en Malibú parecían tener siempre su propio ritmo al hacer las cosas. Era como si supieran que no podían domar algo tan salvaje y hermoso como lo que les rodeaba. Surfistas, familias, turistas. Pequeños negocios con curiosidades y recuerditos, tiendas de alimentos, restaurantes de terrazas con sombrillas, el Pier. Algunos viajando a la parte moderna y urbanizada de la cuidad al este, regresando a casa al atardecer.

Oh, este pequeño pedacito de cielo en la tierra no era perfecto.

_Pero estaba bastante cerca._

Por eso era que quería compartir esa tarde con Tony. Si había vivido en Malibú por un largo tiempo, probablemente ya hubiera ido a Marine Park. La mayoría de la gente lo había hecho en algún momento u otro. Pero no en un día como este. _Y no conmigo._

Los árboles se abrían al cielo limpio, el camino terminando en el río Dume Point más adelante, una pequeña zona de playa y mirador a la derecha con el mismo nombre. Hacia la izquierda un pequeño estacionamiento en la base de colina, donde comenzaban varios senderos de caminata. Sin olvidar la represa a kilómetro y medio.

Esta parte en particular había sido un parque público tanto tiempo como Steve podía recordar. Unas pocas mesas picnic, la mayoría ocupadas cerca del inicio de la laguna. Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio llevó la motocicleta hacia el aparcamiento. Por supuesto que habría un millón de personas disfrutando de un agradable domingo, junto con una horda de niños chillones, un par de perros grandes y algún tipo de reunión familiar que ocupaba tres mesas. Pero, aunque a Steve le gustaran los niños y los perros, había esperado un escenario un poco más íntimo para cortejar a su potencial chico. Tendría que improvisar. Esquivando la celebración, condujo al extremo más alejado, donde el follaje comenzaba. Se detuvo y apagó el motor.

Tony se deslizó de la parte trasera, sintiendo la ausencia del calor de su cuerpo casi inmediatamente. Le gustaba tenerlo apretado contra él, y se preguntó si el castaño había disfrutado de su cercanía la mitad de lo que lo había hecho él. A su lado, Stark se desató el casco, alborotando su cabello con una mano.

―¡Eso fue divertido! ―Se entusiasmó.

Sacándose su propio casco, Steve deslizó un mano por puntiagudo cabello corto.

―Me alegra que lo pienses, porque tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo cuando te lleve a casa.

―Quizás podamos tomar el camino largo. ―Sus ojos chocolate brillaban con travesura mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior.

Bajándose de la motocicleta, Steve hizo una galante reverencia.

―Este caballero y su noble montura siempre estarán a su servicio, señor Stark. ―Se sintió más que un poco ridículo, pero la alegre risa de él hizo que actuar como un idiota valiera la pena.

―¿Eres un romántico, verdad?

―Nop. Solo un entusiasta del History Channel. ―Tony golpeó su brazo juguetonamente y Steve río. ―¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Podemos ir a caminar o…

La expresión distraída de su compañero hizo que Rogers se interrumpiera, volviéndose. Una bebé vestida con una blusa blanca, enagua azul y media de abejita, se separó de los distraídos adultos e hizo una línea directa hacia una de las mesas, sus pequeñas piernas agitándose. No podía tener más de dos años, según la estimación de Steve, pero su determinación compensaba su tamaño.

Sin vigilancia sobre la mesa había un pastel con cobertura rosa. En segundos, la criatura trepó hasta arrodillarse en el banco, y con un chillido de alegría, golpeó de lleno con su mano en medio del postre. Levantando sus manos para observar su logro, abriendo y cerrando con fascinación, apretando el dulce algunas veces, luego metiéndolos en su boca.

―Traviesa.

Mirando de la niña a Tony y viceversa, la risa de diversión antes las payasadas de la niña murieron en la garganta del rubio. Sus pulmones apretándose dolorosamente. Un dolor desesperado que nunca se iba completamente, y volvía sin advertencia a veces para desgarrar su corazón.

Había más de una razón para que Steve se mantuviera solo. Asesinos de relaciones de verdad, complicadas, enredados en fantasmas que perseguían su sueño roto. El nunca sería capaz de tener una familia. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

Porque estás rezando por lo imposible. Nadie se conformaría con lo que tienes para ofrecer.

Una mujer menuda con cabello corto castaño, demasiado elegante, por cierto; notó finalmente a la bribona, que ahora le ofrecía su manita a un Golden Retriver que entusiasmado lamía el resto de cobertura.

―¡Oh, Hope!

―Es hermosa ―dijo Steve roncamente, volviéndose hacia su motocicleta. ―¿Tienes hambre? Traje algunos sándwiches y otras cosas.

Y ahí iban sus planes de desvelar la sorpresa con delicadeza. No que la comida comprada en una tienda calificara como una gran cosa. Alguien como Sam, hubiera hecho reservas para cenar en algún restaurante de moda. Vino, luz de velas, divertida conversación. Mister seducción en todo su esplendor.

―¿Sucede algo?

La duda de Tony lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus ojos cafés estudiándole, preocupación oscureciendo la alegría de hace unos segundos atrás. Por él. Una curiosa punzada se clavó en su vientre.

―Solo un poquito fuera de mi después de anoche ―mintió, levantando una bolsa de compras. ―Nada que un picnic con el soltero más sexy y codiciado del mundo no cure. ¿Empezamos?

―Hmmm, creo que necesitas revisar tu vista ―bromeó Stark, su humor restaurado ―. Porque creo que hay alguien que podría hacerme competencia.

¿Competencia? ¿Él? Calor inundó su rostro. Sí, se había arreglado para aquella cita y en general lo encontraban agradable, pero oír de Stark su aprobación y cumplido lo hizo retorcerse. Tomando su mano, apuntó con la cabeza en dirección a un lugar con el césped bajo subiendo por la orilla de la laguna, lejos de toda actividad.

―Intentemos allí.

―¿No habrá serpientes?

―Nah, las asustaremos.

―¿Qué tal si están durmiendo? Son mucho más difíciles de ver en otoño con el césped marrón y todas esas hojas muertas en el suelo. ―Insistió Tony, estremeciéndose. Los labios de Steve elevándose mientras negaba.

―No tienes problema de entrar corriendo a una casa en llamas con una manguera, pero tienes miedo de las serpientes. Quién te entiende.

―Seguirás hablando de mi estupidez, ¿no es cierto?

―No mientras estés conmigo. ―Lo cual esperaba, más allá de la duda en sí mismo, fuera por un largo rato. ―Es mi trabajo proteger a la gente, de sí mismos más que nada. Prométeme que nunca harás algo así de nuevo.

El repentino acero en su voz sorprendió a ambos.

―Lo prometo. ―Mientras caminaban, el castaño le disparó una mirada indagatoria antes de alejar el tema de su imprudente acto de buen samaritano. ―De cualquier manera, nunca dije que temiera a las serpientes. Sólo prefiero no tener encuentros cercanos con ellas en particular.

Steve hizo un sonido de acuerdo y siguió caminando. Permitiéndose quitarse de encima la pesada carga de su pasado, renuente a dejar que el monstruo en las sombras arruinara su vida. No hoy. Se concentró en Tony. Un hombre pequeño, pero vibrante, seguro de sí mismo y atractivo.

Especialmente ese trasero de pato, que sus jeans resaltaban y que él imaginaba deslizando por sus muslos. ¿Cómo se sentiría tomarlo en entre sus manos, masajeando la carne con sus dedos mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, para jugar, torturando su entrada y…?

―¡Hey, ese luce como un buen lugar! ―Stark señaló una zona plana con césped más adelante.

La fantasía de Steve desapareciendo en el viento y un gemido reprimido, rogando a su erección para que cooperara y que él no la notara. Era un calentón patético.

Aclaró su garganta.

―Sí, eso funciona. Sólo desearía haber pensado en traer un manta. Para la comida. ―Demonios, sonaba peor cuando lo explicaba. ―No soy un tipo de degenerado o algo, sólo no supe que las mesas de picnic estarían ocupadas y…

―Relájate grandote. No tengo el hábito de escaparme con pervertidos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Rogers dejó la bolsa con los comestibles y lo enfrentó. Acariciando el reverso de su mano con el pulgar.

―¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

Ladeando su cabeza, el más bajo lo miró fijamente, considerando seriamente su pregunta.

―Porque eres un teniente en el departamento de bomberos ―dijo con confianza, como si ese hecho resolviera el asunto completamente.

Steve sacudió la cabeza.

―Eso no significa que sea un buen tipo.

―Pero lo eres. Toda la evidencia apunta a que estoy seguro y feliz en tu compañía.

―¿Qué evidencia? ―Él esperó, intrigado por la valoración de su carácter. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan franco. Honesto.

―Me rescataste después de que hubiera inhalado demasiado humo, te aseguraste de estuviera bien antes de irte.

―Hacía mi trabajo.

―Fuiste muy amable y cortés. Te preocupaste.

Aunque una secreta de él hinchó su pecho con orgullo, continuó jugando al abogado del diablo.

―Podría haber sido una actuación.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo has sido un bombero, Teniente?

Diablos, amaba cuando lo llamaba así. Sonaba tan sexy y provocativo.

―Dieciséis años. Fui destinado a la Estación Catorce justo al salir de la academia de bomberos, junto con mi mejor amigo, James Barnes. Cuando nuestro capitán se retiró hace tres años, Buck ascendió a su posición y yo a teniente.

―¿Él fue ascendido antes que tú, aun cuando ambos comenzaron juntos? Me pareces un líder natural.

―También lo es Bucky. Es un año mayor que yo, estuvo en el ejército y sobrevivió la Tormenta del Desierto* antes de unirse al departamento de bomberos. Puntos importantes con el departamento del servicio militar, y se lo merece.

Los ojos chocolate chispearon achicados. Tony lo miró como si él hubiera revelado algún secreto monumental.

―Lo amas.

La declaración lo asustó. _¿Amor?_ Bufó.

―Seguro. Nos mandamos tarjetas de San Valentín y todo.

―Oh, no seas tan hombre. ―El castaño aguijoneó juguetonamente en su estómago con un dedo. ―Dime, ¿qué harías para salvar a uno de tus hombres si estuviera en un problema que amenazara su vida?

―Cualquier cosa ―dijo sin dudar.

―¿Aun al costo de tu vida?

―No tengo nada más que decir.

Bueno, Stark sabía cómo inflar un ego. Todo lo que necesitaba era un traje de héroe, un hombre clave y puede que un escudo. Soltó una risa leve a su pesar.

―Está bien, me rindo. No soy material de pervertido. Pero tampoco soy perfecto.

Por un margen más amplio de lo que nadie sabía, excepto por sus padres y James.

―Nadie lo es, pero nuestras fallas no harán diferencia para aquellos que realmente se preocupan por nosotros. ―Ésta vez, fue el turno de más bajo de ruborizarse. ―Soné como Pepp, me dice eso a menudo. Perdón.

Steve arqueó una ceja.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por creer que un juicio saca lo mejor de gente? De hecho, Pepp suena mucho Winnie, y yo la respeto más que a cualquier dama que conozco.

Tony reconoció el enorme cumplido en la comparación.

―Gracias… pero ¿qué crees tú?

Wow, aguas profundas. Aun así, le dio una respuesta honesta.

―Winnie es una persona optimista. Yo soy realista, como George. Recibo los golpes como vienen, lidio con ellos, avanzo. Creo que todo eso de la “caerte te hace más fuerte” es lo que la gente dice para reconfortarse cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Los amigos y familia pueden estar a tu lado, darte apoyo. Pero al final, algo dentro de ti es lo que te hace superarlo. Punto.

―O no.

―Sí ―coincidió Steve, pensando en Buck. En el hombre con el mundo casi destrozado, y que vivía mirando por sobre su hombro. ― A veces, sin importar cuán fuerte eres, el daño te saca del juego.

Tony apoyó una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, preocupación grabada en sus facciones.

―¿Te refieres a ti mismo, o alguien más?

Buena pregunta. Hace un segundo, podría haber jurado que estaba hablando de James. Dios, era difícil pensar con él de pie tan cerca, tocándolo, dedos quemando su piel a través de a tela de su camiseta. Necesitaba tocarlo también.

―Un amigo, y una historia demasiado triste para un día como hoy. ¿Tony?

―¿Sí?

―¿Puedo besarte?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a decir algo, pero nada salió.

―Soy un idiota. Olvida lo que…

Tony se acercó a su cuerpo, estirándose para tomarlo del cuello y tironeó de su cabeza hacia abajo. Steve fue voluntariamente, tomando su boca con un suspiro satisfecho. Sus labios eran gruesos y suaves. Cada pedacito tan besable como lo imaginaba, solo esperando a ser saboreados y mordisqueados.

Sin querer precipitarse, empezó lento y gentil, tentándolo. Maximizando el hormigueo inicial, la anticipación. Abriendo un poco la chaqueta y descansando sus manos alrededor la cadera contraria, coló un dedo en su camiseta para sentir su piel, preguntándose si protestaría. Olvidando que Tony… bueno, era Stark.

En su lugar, el castaño suspiró fundiéndose en él, incrementando la presión y pasando su lengua por el borde sus labios, entrando su boca. Saboreando, explorando, enredando su lengua con la suya. Expertamente.

_Era demasiado bueno. Tan correcto. Apretado contra su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente. Suyo._

Bajando sus manos, envolvió su trasero y lo atrajo hasta no hubiera espacio entre ellos. Su dura longitud rozándose con la contraria. Al menos una parte de su fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad.

Algo dentro suyo se encendió con desesperación. El anhelo de estar con Tony para sentirse completo. Lleno, en vez de vacío. Algo más que no podía nombrar, elusivo y tenebroso. Suficiente como finalizar el beso y dejar su frente contra la contraria, respirando como si hubiera corrido en tiempo record el curso de entrenamiento.

―Wow. Nada mal.

Su risa emergió como un jadeo.

―Justo lo que estaba pensando. Si no me detengo ahora, los buenos ciudadanos de Malibú verán más naturaleza de la que esperan.

―Mmm. Voy a retractarme un poco de mis palabras anteriores. Eres un chico muy malo debajo de ese exterior de caballero. Aunque me gusta. Mucho.

―Ten misericordia… me estás matando aquí. Aún tengo que volver a mi hogar más tarde, a una fría y vacía casa. Espera. ―Frunció el ceño. ―No estaba insinuando que vengas conmigo. No es que no quiera… Quiero decir es obvio…

Lindo movimiento. Idiota.

Sacándolo de su miseria, Tony sonrió.; dándole un beso rápido antes de alejarse.

―Sándwiches ¿eh? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Steve se cegó por el asombro. Cualquier otra persona se habría enfadado y ofendido por su comentario, acusándolo de ir demasiado rápido o solo querer _eso_. Pero no Tony. Parecía entender exactamente lo que había estado tratando de decir, incluso si no lo hizo.

―Yo también. ―Sacándose la chaqueta, se arrodilló y la extendió en el piso.

―Aquí tienes, toma asiento.

―No voy a arruinar tu chaqueta.

―No lo harás. Siéntate. ―Ordenó, acomodándose a su lado. Por un segundo pensó que iba a protestar, luego se sentó.

―Ok, gracias. ―Lanzó una mirada acusatoria a su pecho. ―Pensé que el café era tu único vicio. ¿Fumador?

―¿Qué? ―Mirando hacia abajo, le dio unas palmaditas al bulto enfrente de su camisa, y sonrió ante lo él que debió pensar era un encendedor.

Sacó un dispensador de caramelos de Hello Kitty.

―Solo si fumas Pez**. ¿Quieres uno?

―¡Ha! Un hombre crecido que aún come dulces Pez de un dispensador rosado no puede burlarse de mí por actos “idiotas” ―le informó con aire de suficiencia, sacando dos dulces.

Sus labios temblaron.

―Era el único que quedaba. Y son mi otro vicio. Soy un adicto, los llevo a cualquier sitio que vaya. ―Guardando los caramelos en su bolsillo, Steve tomó la bolsa y buscó dentro de ella, sacando subs de quince centímetros, papas fritas, botellas de agua. ―¿Jamón o pavo?

―Pavo… ¿a quién piensas alimentar con toda esa comida?

―Hey, soy un chico en crecimiento. Debo tener combustible para luchar con lo que sea que la vida me tire encima.

―Y tú trabajas a menudo. ―Sus ojos evaluaron su cuerpo con apreciación. ―¿Cuánta frecuencia?

―Mucho todas las noches ―dijo, tomando el sub de pavo. Luego se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

―¿Por la noche? ―Tony se lo quedó mirando fijamente, curioso mientras abría el envoltorio de su sándwich. ―No va la mayoría de gente durante la mañana o el día al gimnasio.

Poniendo una bolsa de papitas y una botella de agua al lado del castaño mientras se daba tiempo, se las ingenió para descubrir una razón plausible que explicara su extraño horario… otra que no fuera la golpeada verdad.

―Trabajo veinte cuatro horas en movimiento, cuarenta ocho de descanso. Durante el día estoy encendido, estamos muy ocupados, así que es más fácil entrenar en la noche. En casa tengo el equipamiento en una de las habitaciones vacías, así puedo golpear el saco cada vez que quiero.

Lo cual no es exactamente una mentira. Aunque, lo hace sonar como un tipo de fanático del entrenamiento físico; cuando nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Y el problema era que esta se dirigía a un pasado oscuro y peligroso. Acercarse a una persona, significaba compartir una pesadilla que no podía entender ―asumiendo que quiera hacerlo, lo cual no era el caso.

―Bien por ti. Yo no soy tan fan de andar todo sudoroso, pero tengo un plan de defensa personal con Happy, tres días por semana. Me ayuda a mantenerme en forma. ―Abrió sus papitas y mordió un trozo del emparedado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, suspiró satisfecho de haber esquivado la bala.

―No necesariamente se necesita sudar para estar en forma. Algo simple como caminar diario lograría el objetivo. Es bueno para tu salud cardiovascular, sin mencionar que baja el estrés. Pero tú te vez genial. ―Sonaba como un tonto.

―Buen punto. Igual propongo verificar esa teoría después que comamos. ¿Una caminata más tarde?

―Por supuesto.

Comiendo en un silencio sociable por unos minutos, se sumergieron en la hermosa tarde. El perezoso lago sin una ola que le recorriera, ningún pájaro moviéndose a su orilla o alguna barca a la vista con hombres pescando.

Steve pensó que jamás había visto un día tan hermoso.

Tony le sacó sus pensamientos con un gesto hacia su mejilla.

―¿Cómo conseguiste esa cicatriz?

―Una señora de ochenta y dos años con un equipo de gol, no se tomó muy bien el hecho ser desalojada de su apartamento en llamas cuando su gatito aún estaba ahí adentro. ―Le dio una sonrisa tímida.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Doces puntos de sutura.

―No, el gato.

Rogers rodó sus ojos.

―Rescatamos a la maldita cosa.

―Bien. Entonces, ¿has vivido en Malibú desde que tenías cuatro? ―le preguntó, mientras metía la mano en la bolsa y cogía una papita.

Steve se tensó, deseando no haber mencionado que era adoptado.

―Sí. ―Se preparó sabiendo lo que vendría después.

―¿Y antes de eso?

―Vivía en una choza destartalada al otro lado Santa Mónica, o eso es lo que me han dicho.

―¿No lo recuerdas? ―Curiosidad cubría su voz.

―No mucho.

A menos que contaras las tablas podridas de los escalones del porche, donde desconocidos solían colarse por debajo en busca de refugio. El hedor de la cerveza y el cuerpo sucio de su padre. La ira que impregnaba el aire como una enfermedad. Los bramidos junto a los gritos de su madre. El aguijón de la correa cruzando su espalda.

―Mi madre amaba su jardín más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ―dijo en cambio, su garganta apretada ―. Pasaba horas fuera y recuerdo cuan hermosa se veía arrodillada en la tierra, metiendo semillas dentro de los agujeros del tamaño de su pulgar. Su cabello era largo y rubio, el mismo color del mío. Y cuando reía… el mundo se iluminaba.

―Suena hermosa.

Un rayo de viejo dolor y furia se movió en su pecho.

―Lo era. ―Antes de que me dejara con un monstruo.

―¿Qué pasó?

Su apetito se esfumó y puso la mitad de su sándwich sin comer en el envoltorio.

―Un día se fue y no volvió. No imagino que nadie la haya culpado, por lo poco que recuerdo de mi padre.

―¿Tú padre era un abusivo?

―Sí. ―El aceró cruzó los ojos chocolate, disgusto y comprensión reflejados; más de la que el rubio podía soportar.

―¿Nadie la culpo? ―preguntó suavemente. ―¿Ni siquiera el hijo que la amaba tanto?

Ella trabajaba con niños pequeños cada día de la semana y él no tenía que decirle cuan emocionalmente devastador había sido para un chico el ser descartado como un zapato viejo por la persona que más adoraba. Cuando dolía ese conocimiento décadas después, a pesar de la magia curativa del tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Era un niño. Me recuperé.

Por la expresión de sabiduría, Tony no lo creía más de lo que él lo hacía. El silencio se cernió entre ellos, roto sólo por las risas y gritos de la fiesta más abajo.

―De cualquier manera, la noche que mi madre dejó la cuidad, mi padre me abandonó en los árboles que crecen entre Malibú y Santa Mónica. Luego sorprendió a todos estrellando su auto contra un árbol y muriendo quemado. Ya que no tenía más familia, me pusieron bajo la tutela del estado, hasta que Winnie y George me rescataron.

Luego que se hubo recuperado de la paliza final y severa que su padre le había dado antes de abandonarlo.

―¿Nadie intentó encontrar a tu madre?

―Estoy seguro que las autoridades lo hicieron, de otra manera la adopción no podría haberse hecho legalmente. El término correcto es “abandonamiento de niños”.

Tony dudó, viéndose inseguro sobre hacer la próxima pregunta lógica.

―¿Has intentado buscarla?

―¿Para qué? Si la mujer quiere verme, puede encontrarme. No es como si me hubiera movido de aquí. ―Su repuesta salió más dura de lo que pretendió, y se encogió.

Palmeando su hombro, Stark no pareció notar eso último.

―Debió ser horrible… especialmente esa última noche.

Steve tomó su mano, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

―En realidad no recuerdo esa parte. ―Pero reviviendo esa pesadilla, una insignificante parte de él no estaba tan seguro. ―Lo que sé es basado en la evidencia que el departamento del sheriff juntó, y que eventualmente le entregaron a los Barnes. Por lo que George me contó años más tarde, los policías eran una presencia contante en mi vieja casa. Nadie en el vecindario se sorprendió por la explosión la noche en que mi madre se fue.

―Sé que no es algo de mi incumbencia y no me tomaré a mal si no quieres responder, pero… ¿por qué es diferente tu apellido a la de tus padres adoptivos?

Steve miró a lo lejos, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado el genio para localizar y meterse en cada yaga dolorosa en su vida en tiempo récord. A excepción de Buck, sus hermanos jamás habían preguntado algo así, y él nunca quiso compartirlo. Pero con Tony. No veía razón para no abrirse, aunque fuera un poquito. Le hacía querer ser… más.

―Cuando George y Winifred me llevaron estaba traumatizado ―explicó suavemente. ―No importó cuando me amaron y nutrieron tratando de cerrar mis heridas, me mantuve alejado. No hablé por meses, y cuando empecé a responder, pensaron que lo mejor era no presionarme en el hecho de “llámanos Papi y Mami”. Por un tiempo al menos.

―Tiene sentido. Necesitabas adaptarte.

―Y me acostumbré, eventualmente, después de viajar mucho juntos; por caminos que a veces no encontraba ni en un mapa. Pero para el momento en que conectamos, ellos era Winnie y George para mí, permanentemente. Decidieron dejarme tomar la decisión de tomar o no el nombre de los Barnes cuando tuve once años. Por supuesto, como un adolescente que podía valerme por mi mismo, determinado a ser yo mismo. Fui a la corte y legalmente me quité mi segundo apellido. De Steven Grant Rogers nació Steve Rogers.

La primera y última vez que había lastimado a Winnie. La terrible decepción graba en el rostro de la mujer que más respetó y admiró; había vivido con eso hasta que dio su último respiro.

―Te arrepientes de tu decisión.

Steve tragó con dificultad.

―Cada día de mi vida.

―Puedes volver a la corte.

―Sí, pero no cambiaría lo que hice. No arreglaría nada. Esperé demasiado.

―Oh, no lo sé. Quizás te sorprenderías.

Rio bajo, en dirección de la gran fiesta, se escuchó el sonido de la voz de una mujer llamando a alguien. Enfocado en Tony, Steve olvidó a quién estaban llamando.

―Optimista ―bromeó, con la esperanza de aligerar el ambiente.

Le sonrió de regreso.

―Un compañero perfecto para un realista.

La mujer llamó de nuevo, más alto. Más estridente.

Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que haber tanta gente aquí hoy? Tratando de desconectarse del ruido, hizo algunas averiguaciones por su cuenta.

―¿Cómo es que el niño mimado del Manhattan terminó en Malibú, solo en esa mansión? ¿Tu compañía, las fiestas, la vida de playboy?

―Bueno, supongo que sabes que soy huérfano. ―Comenzó Tony, ahora él ligeramente tenso; pero después de la historia del Teniente se lo debía. ―Ambos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía diecisiete. Amaba a mi madre. Mi padre por otro lado… nuestra relación no fue tan fácil. Para él, lo que hice nunca…

―¡Hope! ―El grito agudo destrozando la hermosa tarde. ―¡Hopeeeeee! Oh Dios, oh Dios.

Steve se levantó con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Conocía el horrible y lamentoso sonido del grito de terror de una madre. Era más intimidantemente conocido que la mayoría de las punzadas de miedo dirigidas directamente a través del esternón de un hombre, sabiendo que cada segundo cuenta. Años de entrenamiento patentado mientras revisaba río abajo, entre la multitud.

Dos hombres se hundieron en el lago, en una carrera a muerte hacia una pequeña figura flotando a pocos metros de la orilla.

Tony se levantó justo después de él.

―¿Steve? ¿Qué?

―La bebé ―dijo con voz áspera, jurando.

La adrenalina cargó sus piernas mientras despegó, pero su mente era filosa como una hoja de cuchillo.

Evaluar la situación, tomar la acción apropiada. Nada más importaba.

Un hombre cogió un paquete blando y húmedo en sus brazos, gritando frenéticamente por ayuda.

Steve corrió más duro, orando que dieciséis años en las trincheras fueran suficientes para salvar a Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos que vienen en este capítulo.  
> -Las calles, lugares y nombres propios que aquí utilizo son reales y se encuentran en Malibú, Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, las descripciones son invenciones mías adaptadas para el funcionamiento de este fanfic.  
> -El número de estación donde trabaja el Teniente Steve "Six-Pack" Rogers es la catorce, y lo decidí así por el cómic Avenger Vol 1, 4. Cuando Tony Stark descubre al Capipaleta.   
> -Tormenta del desierto fue una ofensiva militar de los países aliados contra Irak en 1990.  
> -Dulces Pez, vean el trailer de AntMan &Wasp para la referencia sobre el dispensador rosa de Hello Kitty.


End file.
